paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Syndicate Drugs
The Summum Bonum Project "The nightmare is over, but it will not end." :- Ezekiel Clerk, sole survivor The Summum Bonum Project was a experiment involving the early implementation of fully modified hosts, for the deployment of a possible orbital Syndicate base known as "Project Olympus". The plan was to deploy a smaller Manned Orbital Laboratory codenamed "Skylab", and test the effects of various products, activities, and effects upon the subjects. The Atlas rocket would provide the necessary thrust, while a group of one hundred and twenty eight test subjects were selected by the Human Resources Department. Despite the near limitless resources available to the Syndicate, the project suffered three fundamental flaws found within any research endeavour. 1. The project was undermanned and relocated to the Galapagos Islands to prevent any possible breach in security. 2. Although the project was well funded, the money was tied to a grant system that would require the research team to pursue unfavorable tests, in order to satisfy their benefactors. 3. The Human Resources Department failed to screen any candidate's psychological profile before the experiment, in order to prevent any leakage of information. Even the names of the subjects. The three key members of the project were Ezekiel Clerk (leading aerospace engineer), Hiroshi Yamauchi (hallmark software engineer), and Oswell E. Spencer (leading biologist). The entire program was overseen by Walter Elias "Walt" Disney, one the Syndicate's most prominent executives known to the public. The project officially began on July 7 1958, with the personal investment of eight million dollars from the Syndicate's Chief Financial Officer Jack Dempsey. Early designs planned on sending the subjects piecemeal, but were denied as a result of the development of the Trojan "Dyna-Soar" space-plane or X-20/D. The Atlas would follow a schedule, taking the "Skylab" M.O.L. into orbit in operational segments starting November 1960. The project was completed June of 1963, with the arrival of the final testing group. As a result of political unrest, the Syndicate board decided to expand the project further with the addition of the "Keyhole" global surveillance system. The original crew was forced to delay their experiments until the relocation to Skylab could be completed. They were then constantly rotated to work on the modifications on the hull, while testing the prolonged exposure to space. An additional three hundred personnel were assigned to the Skylab and a budget of forty three million dollars was established for the modifications necessary for the expansion of the project. Summum Bonum had grown to the point that seven hundred and sixty three Syndicate employees lived together in approximately three cubic miles of reinforced steel. Skylab ascended into high orbit on February 15, 1965. The first signs were the simple behavioural changes in several of the crewmen. Most members of the expedition felt early signs of withdrawal within two days of high orbit. The Auxiliary was intended to be used as a disposable unit, or as last line of defense for a Sprawl. Much like the original citizen-soldier of the Ancient Greek City-states, the Auxiliary was intended to fight short battles, bloody and brutal, and thus required a high degree of survivability and firepower. To achieve this, the researchers planned on using a cocktail of powerful drugs to throw the Auxiliary into a frenzy whenever necessary. Three drugs were developed by Dr. Spencer, and were codenamed "Smilex", "Anthrax Beta", and the "Bonk Energy Tablet". All three were tested extensively on the subjects until none could provide any further results. The results of the good doctor's findings were kept secret, as a result of promising potential. In a secret communication with Dr. Spencer, Director Disney granted him the full right to experiment with the "Smilex" drug, on all remaining members of the Skylab's crew. The exemptions, who were to be used as control subjects, were Ezekiel Clerk and Hiroshi Yamauchi, who were deemed too valuable to be used as guinea pigs. All meals would be served with Smilex until the end of the experiment, or until Dr. Spencer felt that experiment put the M.O.L. at risk. Thirteen members died during the second day of trials, as a result of overdoses, common with new drug trials. Within the first week, subjects began to show signs of irritability, confusion, and internal bleeding. Common visible signs of addiction appeared the eighth day with the systematic patterns of crew members roaming the halls, ambushing any passersby with their affection. "Nyarlathotep" and "Itchy, Itchy, Tasty" became synonymous with the reduced motor functions and sever hunger. The first recorded homicide was on February 30, 1965, and involved one of the lead researchers attempting to eat his subordinate as they worked together on the maintenance of the Skylab's oxygen purification system. The final day of experimentation was intended to be the conclusion of all research, followed with the announcement of the results to the Board of Directors. Unfortunately the crew went on a rampage from the lack of sufficient "Smilex" and Dr. Spencer met his fate at the hands of his subjects. Combat Drugs 'Slaught Combat Stimulant Bonk Energy Tablet The Bonk Energy Tablet is a cocktail of illicit drugs that has been approved for clinical testing by the Board of Pharmaceutical Growth. Early tests on mice found that the subjects could withstand astonishing amounts of pain, but would suffer from a complete breakdown of the nervous system afterwards. Pigs were then used to see if the phenomenon found in the mice trails could be replicated, if not harvested for human use. According to one witness: "...The pens were filled with the sounds of the rupturing of arteries, ripping of flesh, and the cracking of bones." Within minutes over eight hundred pigs were deceased, and the ones left alive were far better off dead. The same witness said that he found: "...a surviving male adult with the shins of his two hind legs missing, and with an exposed beating heart. He clawed his way over to what was a young litter of unaffected piglets and began gorging on the virgin meat. When it finally died from neural system failure, it had taken a clip of nine millimetre rounds to the head and had partially digested four of the six piglets." Recreational Drugs Hex Smilex "They used to say that money couldn't buy happiness. Happiness now comes at $50 in a little glass vial..." Smilex is a addictive hallucinogen that in high doses could be potentially harmful. The strength of Smilex was recognized when a pharmaceutical team noticed the advanced levels of addiction the affected crew had. For the levels of addiction required to draw a similar response from nicotine the consumer would have to smoke two packs a day for at least twelve years. It was then hypothesized that Smilex could be used as a universal addictive ingredient in many of the Syndicate's more common drugs to drive up sales. Smilex has the strength to forcibly addict its users within the sixth hour of digestion. The production of Smilex is a closely guarded secret by the Syndicate, and as a result, there is little to no information on the methods that the Syndicate use to produce this addictive drug. However, extensive tests by the Allied Anti-Drug and Tobacco Agency has determined that Smilex is a compound formed by two highly addicting hallucinogenic compounds, 6-MAM and methamphetamine. Firstly, NaH is added to methamphetamine, deprotonating it by removing the H atom bonded to the N atom, leaving behind a negatively charged N atom. 6-MAM is then placed in an highly acidic environment. The H3O+ ions react with the OH group on the benzene ring to form water, leaving behind a carbocation. This temporary cation is highly unstable as it is unable to undergo resonance due to the orientation of the empty p orbital. At this point, the mixture is titrated with base until the solution is of neutral pH, and the methamphetamine ions are added to the mixture. The 6-MAM ions then react with the methamphetamine ions to form a rather stable, albeit highly insoluble complex. The Smilex then precipitates out of the solution, and can be filtered off and dried. The insolubility of Smilex is why it is usually sold in powdered form, as it can only form a suspension in water, much like glucose, and a fine powder is the only way it can be evenly distributed throughout the drink. Upon consumption, the Smilex enters the highly acidic environment of the stomach, where the hydrochloric acid attacks the compound, breaking it up into the respective ions. At this point, the methamphetamine ion is protonated, forming methamphetamine, the first of the two addicting reagents. Then, the remaining 6-MAM ions enter the basic environment of the small intestine, where they react with OH- ions to form 6-MAM. The two reagents are then absorbed into the bloodstream, where they are then transported to the brain and do their work. Scientists speculate that it is this double whammy of two highly addictive hallucinogenic compounds that gives Smilex its extraordinarily ability to addict anyone in such a short period of time. The insolubility of standard off the shelf Smilex also explains why it says on the label "Do NOT administrate by use of injection, inhalation or suppository means." as it would not have any effect if it did not pass through the acidic and basic environments of the human digestion system. Instead, special "injection friendly" versions of Smilex, in which the two chemicals are simply mixed together in a salt solution, are sold for this purpose. However, the cost of transporting liquid Smilex is much higher than its solid cousin, thus putting its price 4 times above that of the off the shelf variant. Category:Technology